


Love under the moonlight

by nctea_sis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Plot Twists, Royalty, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctea_sis/pseuds/nctea_sis
Summary: There were once two kingdoms, The Nas and The Lees, both alike in dignity... But they held a grudge against one another since ancient times for the reason remained unknown...But they say when love is real, it finds a way...A 2 chapter book inspired by Romeo and Juliet
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this when I was listening to Experience by Ludovico Einaudi... so I suggest you listening to it while reading to get into the mood.
> 
> All the events in this book have nothing to do with reality so plz don't take it seriously and enjoy. Thank you <3

[ When love is real, it finds a way...]

  
There were once two kingdoms, The Nas and The Lees, both alike in dignity... But they held a grudge against one another since ancient times for the reason remained unknown...

  
Christmas eve... King Na was holding a party for Christmas and congratulating his oldest son, Yuta, on getting married. Nobels, from different households, lords and princes from different countries were all present with their families. All except the Lees...

  
And out of the darkness of the night, with the snowflakes dancing down the sky to the ground, the soft yet cold breeze blowing from the west, with the warm ballroom of the palace showered with the golden lights of the huge chandelier and a dancing crown of nobels, two shadows appeared.

  
"Jeno, stop. We're going to get ourselves into trouble." Minhyung, the crown-prince of the Lees said, running after his brother towards the Na palace.

  
"Stop complaining. I just want to see if the Nas are as proud and full of themselves as father says. We'll go back right after that."

  
"We have a Christmas party to get ready for, Jeno." Mark said hold Jeno back from his arm.

  
"The party is tomorrow, no one will notice we're gone. It's night, brother. Everyone in the castle of ours is asleep."

  
"Alright. But you owe me one." Minhyung shut his mouth when he saw the guards at the big gates. "Look." He pointed at them. "We can't get pass them."

  
Jeno then backed up, looking around. "Well we don't have to." And before Minhyung could process, Jeno was already running towards the balcony that was at the second floor.

  
"You're joking." Minhyung said as he watched Jeno climbing the tree that was right next to the balcony. "Do I look like I'm joking to you, brother?" Minhyung let out a sigh, climbing behind his brother.

  
•°•°•°•

  
Jaemin sat there in the ballroom, looking at the dancing crown with boredom in his eyes. Big crowds were never his thing. Unlike his whole family, he didn't enjoy parties and if you ever asked him why he'd give you his usual answer which is << Too much fuss and drama >>.

"You know, your highness, if I were to be you I'd at least dance with someone, instead of rejecting every single person who has tried to dance with you this evening and sitting here and dying in boredom." His personal servant, Donghyuck, who has grown up with Jaemin, serving him all the time, said.

"First of all, how many more times do I need to tell you to call me Jaemin for you to do so? And second, neither am I interested in any of them, nor am I in the mood for dancing. Now, I will excuse myself to my room. You can stay and have some fun if you want."

  
Jaemin stood up from his chair and slowly pranced his way to the big doors of the ballroom. Upon seeing his highness, the guards bowed and when they recieved a nod from the prince they opened the doors letting the prince out. And once the doors closed behind him, he bumped into someone... more like someone bumped into him.

  
"My apologies..." and when they both looked up they swear they saw the most beautiful man they've ever seen in their lives.

  
"You..." Jaemin's voice was stuck in his throat. "You're a Lee."

  
"I am. I thought the ball was for everyone. Isn't it?"

  
"I... Yes I suppose." Jaemin nodded. "Now if you may excuse me..." Jaemin said passing Jeno but a hand stopped him.

  
"Going already? Won't the prince spare me even a little dance?" Jeno raised an eyebrow.

  
"I am sorry to reject your offer, but right now I am not in a mood for dancing, prince Lee. Now if you may let go of my hand I will..."

  
"Jaemin." He heard his brother's voice. 

  
"Hide." He said to Jeno. "Now." He shoved the boy into the balcony shutting the door close.

  
"What are you doing here?" Yuta asked Jaemin as he reached his younger brother, his head proudly held up and his hands behind his back. Jaemin bowed to his brother. 

  
"You know parties are not for me, brother. I was about to get some fresh air and head right for my room."

  
"Where is Donghyuck?" Yuta asked.

  
"I told him he could have some fun and come back whenever he wanted to. Now, I wouldn't want to hold you back. Sicheng was looking for you."

  
"If that's the case I will be taking my leave now." Jaemin bowed once again as his brother went into the ballroom. Jaemin immediately opened the balcony door. "Where are you?"

  
"Why'd you hid me?" Jeno came behind the big statue that was standing in the middle of the balcony. 

  
"If they saw me with a Lee, I'd get in trouble."

  
"Is that the reason?" Jeno asked, coming closer to Jaemin. He took one of Jaemin's hands and put it on his shoulder, then he put his own hand around the prince's torso and held Jaemin's hand with the other one. "Spare me a dance and I will disappear after that."

  
Jaemin let out a sigh and gave in. Jeno smiled a smile that made his eyes disappear and at that moment Jaemin thought his heart would explode. They started swaying gently around to the low sounds of the music resonating from the ballroom.

  
And all Jeno could see was Jaemin. How the moonlight danced on his face making his beautiful features shine even more. How the breeze went through his long ash black locks, softly making them move, setting a piece of them on his beautiful face. And he reached his hand, tucking the piece of strand behind his ear.

  
And all Jaemin could feel was Jeno's soft hand brushing against his ear. His warm breath on his face that became visible in the cold of air. Jeno's hazel eyes looking at his soul. Jeno's warmth spreading to him beacuse of their touch. And Jeno's beating heart against his own.

  
And they stopped.

  
"I need to go." Jeno said looking inside. 

  
"What are you looking at?" Jaemin asked turning his attention to where Jeno was looking.

  
"My brother is inside."

  
"What?" Jaemin gasped. "Alright. Here is what we do." He let out a sigh. "You go. If I see him I will tell him you were calling him."

  
"Thank you." Jeno hugged him, and for a moment Jaemin wished the time stopped. Jeno was ready to climb down the tree when he turned back.

  
"What is it?" Jaemin asked. And Jeno rushed forward, cupping Jaemin's cheeks, that were reddened from the cold, and kissed him. Jaemin's breath hitched, his heart going crazy. Jeno pulled away, smiled, pecked Jaemin's lips once more and climbed down the tree.

  
Jaemin went inside and when he wanted to go up the stairs someone came rushing down. "Stop." Jaemin said. "You must be the Lees' oldest son." Minhyung was about to take out his sword when Jaemin continued talking. "Your brother was looking for you." With that Jaemin peacefully passed him and went up the stairs.

  
Minhyung came down the rest of the stairs and rushed towards the balcony. He was about to cross the hall, that led there, but a boy with sun-kissed skin appeared in front of him. The moment his face was seen the boy let out "A Lee." and then shouted "Guards".

  
Upon hearing that word Minhyung put his hand on the boy's mouth, pinning him to the wall. The boy struggled in Minhyung's arms trying to get out and call the guards, but his screams were muffled by Minhyung's hand.

  
"Shut your mouth or else I'll cut open your throat." Minhyung warned. The boy stopped moving, but not his attempts of screaming. Minhyung saw two guards coming their way. "That's it." He said letting go of the boy's mouth. 

  
Once the boy gained back the freedom to speak he was about to call the guards when a pair of lips came smashing on his own. Donghyuck tried to push the boy off but gave in after his struggles were waisted in vain.

  
"I swear I heard a sound." One of the guards said.

  
"Idiot." The other one smacked the guard on the head. " It was probably from the ballroom. We waisted our time for nothing. Let's go back inside."

  
Minhyung pulled away once he was sure the guards were far gone. The boy panted while holding onto Minhyung's arms. Minhyung let go of the other, running to the balcony, the boy running right after him shouting for him to stop.

  
"Sorry. Can't do that, sweetheart." Minhyung said climbing down the tree.

  
"I said stop y-"

  
"Donghyuck?" The said boy immediately spun around.

  
"Your majesty." He bowed to soon-to-be-king Yuta.

  
"What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow.

  
"Uhm..." Donghyuck looked around. "H-his highness, prince Jaemin, sent me here. Said he dropped his earring here." Who would ever believe that, Donghyuck? He asked himself.

  
"Oh yes, Jaemin did mention getting some fresh air here, must've dropped it then. Well then, go right inside after you find it. It's getting colder." Donghyuck bowed to Yuta and the later dissapeared into the ballroom again.

  
Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief and immediately looked down the balcony where he saw the boy only now jumping from the tree to the snowy ground.

  
"How dare you... You shameless... Ugh." Donghyuck shouted angrily not really knowing what to say.

  
"At least now I know your name, sweetheart." The boy laughed. "It was nice knowing you." He brought two fingers to his lips, kissed them, pointed them to Donghyuck and dissapeared in the dark. The tanned boy stomped his feet out of anger and run inside. 

  
"Where were you? I died out of boredom waiting for you." Jeno said as he saw his brother.

  
"Sorry." Minhyung climbed on his horse. "I'm here now, though. We can head back."

  
Donghyuck entered Jaemin's room after knocking on the door and saw the prince sitting at the window looking out. He walked to Jaemin and looked out as well. And they both watched as two black figures disappeared farther in the dark of the night on their horses. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED YET SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES THEY'LL BE FIXED SOON
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT <333

Soon spring took over the place. The thick layer of ice and and snow were completely melted. The cold breeze was now replaced by a warmer one, which played with the small waves of the rivers, born from the tears of the melted snow, running through the blooming fields of flowers.

  
And with the flowers bloomed the love in the princes' hearts, singing out a hidden song only meant for themselves to hear. And even if they met each other only once, they felt like their love couldn't get more real. And yet they couldn't help but find themselves falling more and more in love.

  
And Jaemin was already going insane for how much he missed those hazel eyes, those warm hands and those soft lips. What kept him a little saner were their secret letters that they'd send each other almost every night with a dove.

  
And again that evening, Jaemin rushed to his room opening the window and sitting there waiting with excitement. And here came the dove, a black and white one, and landed right next to Jaemin. the later patted the dove gently, feeling it's soft feathers. 

  
"Dear Jaemin," The letter started. "I am going insane here without you in my every moment. Send the dove back without a lette this time, because I will be coming to you. Wait for me in the balcony, where we danced that winter night, at Sunday after sunset. With love, Jeno."

  
And that Sunday came painfully slower than Jaemin expected. Maybe because he kept looking at the clock every minute? Well at least what we know for sure is that now Jaemin was walking around in the balcony in the dead silence of the night.

  
And there he was, his Jeno, now standing in front of him. And all they could do then was to smash their lips together. And they felt everything and nothing at the same time. How many things they had to say, much more than could fit in those letters. Yet they chose to stay silent, because silence was more powerful than the words they could be possibly saying.

  
"Jeno. You've came." Jaemin finally broke the silence.

  
"Of course." And Jeno smiled that Jeno smile, his hands never letting go of Jaemin's face. "You've bloomed prettier than any flower you could name, my flower." Jeno said caressing Jaemin's cheeks and deeply looking in his eyes. And they hugged, their hearts overflowing with joy.

  
"Jaemin."

  
"Yes?"

  
"I know that this is only our second meeting and this might sound insane but..." Jeno paused. "Marry me."

  
"What? Jeno you're insane." Jaemin softly hit Jeno's chest, keeping his head low trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

  
"I've become insane the day I met you. My love for you can't be more real, Jaemin." Jeno held onto Jaemin's hands dearly. "What do say?"

  
"I..." Jaemin looking into Jeno's eyes and all he could see was sincerity. "Alright."

•°•°•°•

Donghyuck brought the teacup, with which Jaemin drunk a tea a while ago, to the kitchen. He hated having to come down here for although the other servants didn't utter a word of hatred when him and his brother, Taeyong, the personal servant of Yuta, were with the princes, they sure did when they were alone.

  
"Look at him. To this day I can not believe that His Greatness, The King, chose to put the two orphans they've found on the streets as their sons' personal servants and not one of ours. We've been working for them more than forty years now." One of the ladies there, who was drying the dishes, said.

  
"Yes. Maybe they're offering something to The King in return." Another one snorted.

  
"Their bodies for example." A third one said. And that is when Donghyuck had enough.

  
"Well maybe if you knew how to actually do something instead of just gossiping all day long maybe then The King would consider it." And Donghyuck run out of the kitchen and of the palace, tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away and out of the blurriness he could see two horses and Jaemin climbing on one of them with someone else and the horse took off.

  
"Stop." He run after them, but who is he kidding? Who would ever catch up with a horse?

  
"Sweetheart?" Donghyuck spun around.

  
"You... You're the brother, yes?"

  
"In all glory."

  
"Where did your brother take Jaemin to?"

  
"To the church. I was about to go after them but a certain someone stopped me."

  
"They're going to church for what?"

  
"What do you think lovers go to church for, darling?" Minhyung raised an eyebrow.

  
And it hit Donghyuck. "No."

  
"Yes. Now, if you may excuse me..."

  
"Wait." Donghyuck stood in front of the horse. "I'm coming too." Minhyung let a mysterious smile dance upon his face and he reached out his hand helping Donghyuck onto his horse. And when the horse took off Donghyuck was shot back, his side coming in contact with Minhyung's chest, his legs hanging low from one side.

  
And just when he thought he was done crying his hopes came crushing down on him. The warmth that spread from Minhyung's body to his made him cry again.

  
"You're crying, darling." Minhyung stated, not taking his eyes off the trail, yet slowing down the horse.

  
"I am not."

  
"If you say so." Minhyung paused. "But if you were to, you know what I would tell you?" And when Donghyuck didn't answer he took it as a sign to continue. "I would tell you that you shouldn't cry because every tear of yours is beautiful and dear. And Donghyuck, if I could gather all those precious tears of yours I then could tell the world that I have the most dear treasure you could find on this whole world all to myself."

  
Donghyuck's heart started pounding angrily and his mind went blank. And he didn't know when he had stopped crying now did he know how he wrapped his arms around Minhyung and let out a small "Thank you", but he stayed like that, hugging Minhyung, until they arrived to the church.

  
Jeno started knocking onto the church door, breaking the deafening silence of the dead night. And soon a man, the priest, probably in his sixties, dressed in a black cassock, opened the door.

  
"Dear Father, we came all the way here for you to engage us." Jeno smiled.

  
"Oh son, why at this hour?"

  
"I am afraid we can not wait." Jaemin said.

  
"Very well. Come in then. I see you have the witnesses. We will only need the rings." The priest said as he let them all in.

  
"Jeno?" Jaemin whispered. "Do we even have rings?"

  
"Yes." Jeno whispered back. "I am going to be honest I planned this."

  
"What if I said no?"

  
"Would you?" Jeno smiled oh so sweetly at Jaemin. And Jaemin melted looking away smiling with flustered face. And when they both were standing at the altar the priest started.

  
"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage..." And he continued on and on and all the lovers could do was getting lost in each other's eyes. "Do you have your vows ready?" The priest asked.

  
"Jaemin." Jeno takes both Jaemin's hands in his own. "My heart, is only beating for you. My eyes, they only see you. My lips, they only hold your name. And my life, I will sacrifice it over and over again if it meant I would get to keep you safe."

  
"Jeno." Jaemin said, his eyes glistening with tears fighting to rush down. "My ears, they only know your voice. My mind, is only full of you. My happiness and sadness and everything I feel, I feel it for you. The emptiness of my heart could fill no one else but you. And I give you all my life to keep."

  
The priest then blessed the couple and asked. "Do you take Jaemin as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

  
"I do." Jeno answers. And the priest asked the same to Jaemin, and when he gives a positive answer, they share rings and a kiss, and with a last "Thank you, Father" they leave the church now as wedded couple, immediately heading for the palace.

  
But curse the heavens for his brother had woken up earlier that day. He watched from his window as the youngest prince of the Lees leads his brother to the palace and he without wasting any second run down to the stables and rushed right after Jeno.

  
Minhyung and Donghyuck fell a little behind the two and they were reaching the palace Jeno rushing in front of them. "Jeno?" Minhyung let out, confused. And here came the second horseman. And Donghyuck's eyes widened. Without a warning he jumped down the horse.

  
"Minhyung, go after you brother, right now. That was Prince Yuta. I swear if he gets his hands on Jeno he won't have mercy. I'll walk back from here." And Minhyung didn't need a second warning as he sprinted right after Yuta. 

•°•°•°•

"Stop right there, Lee." at some point of their mindlessly chasing each other around Jeno and Yuat both got down the horses. "What were you doing with my brother?" Yuta takes out his sword.

  
"Whatever it is, you have no right to know about it." Jeno said taking out his own sword. And here come them crashing against each other. And if Jeno was great at swords fighting Yuta was even more great. But Jeno would not give up, never. For his Jaemin.

  
And soon when they both are tired, Jeno manages to cage Yuta. Yuta's back pressed on Jeno's back, Jeno holding the sword to Yuta's throat.

  
"Jeno. What are you doing? Let go." And here comes Minhyung. Jeno glances at Minhyung and slowly brings down his sword. But then he cuts Yuta's shoulder and with his leg kicks Yuta to the ground.

  
"Just a small scar for the future. For you to not mess with me. I am not the one to give up, Prince Na." Jeno said as he put his sword back in it's scabbard and they run off.

•°•°•°•

Yuta crushed Jaemin's bedroom door open. He slowly walked near Jaemin's bed where the younger was sitting fear in his eyes. "How cheap of you." He shouted. And started throwing and tearing apart things in Jaemin's room. "You cheap rat."

  
And Yuta's voice took all over the palace. Soon The King and Queen, Sicheng, Taeyong and Donghyuck rushed to Jaemin's room. There Jaemin's was kneeled on his bedroom floor begging for Yuta to stop.

  
"What is going on here?" The Queen said and run to Jaemin hugging his shivering and crying figure.

  
"This little..." Yuta was about to walk forward when his foot came in contact with something. He looked down to see a brown wooden box. "What is this?" He asked Jaemin.

  
"Yuat please." Jamein cried out trying to reach out for the box. Yuta angrily run to him taking a hold of his brother's hair and pulling his head back. Jaemin cried even harder in pain.

  
"I said what is this you cheap rat?"

  
"Yuta." The King said sternly. "I won't let you talk to him like that? What has gotten into you."

  
"What has gotten into me?" Yuta pointed to himself. "Why don't you ask what has gotten into him?" His shoves Jaemin's head into his mother's chest. "He is in contact with a Lee."

  
"What?" His mother gasped, pulling back a little to look at Jaemin's face.

  
"Jaemin." The King shouted and Jaemin flinched. "Is it true?" Jaemin let out a cry. "Is it true?" His father asked louder.

  
"F-father please..." Jaemin stuttered.

  
"How dare you? How could you? He's a Lee." He shook his head tearing The Queen away from Jaemin. "Get out." He told everyone. And he closed the door at Jaemin and locked it.

  
"Father. There is only one solution here." Yuta said. "We will marry him to lord Jung's middle son. Jaehyun." And no one dared to protest. Over the side of his eye The King saw Donghyuck.

  
"And you. Where were you?"

  
"You majesty." Taeyong immediately stood before his brother. "He was with me all night. It was my fault. I asked him." The King, Queen and Yuta left. Taeyong turned to Donghyuck. "Explain to me everything right now, Lee Donghyuck."

•°•°•°•

A month went by. No one was allowed to enter the room. The servants would just go there, open the door, put food with the tray on the ground and lock the room again. Others were busy with preparations of the wedding. And here arrived the Jung household with all their glory, ready for tomorrow's wedding.

And at night when Jaehyun was wondering around the halls a servant appeared in front of him. "My apologizes." he mumbled and hurriedly rushed passed him, but then. "My lord." Came. And Jaehyun spun around. "I just wanted to say. Even if you're marrying to Jaemin tomorrow, you will never win his heart. I thought as everyone is keeping that a secret at least someone should tell you the truth."

  
And before Jaehyun could ask further, the man was gone.

•°•°•°•

And here comes the morning. The servants already dressed Jaemin up, covering his face with a veil. And Jaemin was given to Donghyuck and Taeyong, for them to take Jaemin to church in one carriage, but not after The King checked under the veil to check if it was his son. The King, Queen and Yuta with Sicheng sat in a different one.

  
When they arrived to the church, Taeyong and Donghyuck helped Jaemin out of it, where The King checked Jaemin's face again. And they went in to take their sits while Donghyuck and Taeyong took Jaemin to the bridal room.

  
And here at the altar stood Jaehyun and the musicians started playing. Behind the doors King Na held Jaemin's hand. "You disappointed me once. Do not do it again." And the doors were pushed open.

  
The King walked Jaemin to the altar where he stood right in front of Jaehyun. "Now." The priest started. "Jaehyun, if you may open your groom's veil we will start the ceremony." And when the veil was pushed off Jaemin's face everyone gasped.

  
"You. What are you doing there? Where is my son?" The King furiously came at "Jaemin", who was now replaced by Taeyong. Jaehyun protectively stood in front of Taeyong.

  
"This was my idea. If there is someone to be punished it is me."

  
"Jaehyun." Lord Jung said standing up.

  
"This is nonsense. Where is my son?" The King shouted angrily.

  
"Here." Was heard before the doors crushed open again. The stood the Lee family with Jaemin securely hugged in Jeno's arms. Minhyung pushed through looking all around the room.

  
"Darling." He let out. And here came Donghyuck running into Minhyung's arms.

  
"You. Let go of my son. He will marry the song of the Jungs."

  
"Don't dare to raise your voice on my son, Na." King Lee said. "Aren't you tired? For what do we keep doing this? Is there a reason for us to be enemies? Now that is nonsense. Can you not see how utterly in love they are." The pointed to Jeno and Jaemin.

  
And liking at them now, the idea of them being together wasn't actually terrible. King Lee was right. Whatever happened in the past for them to be enemies wasn't the present.

  
"Go." The King let out. "Be with who you love."

  
"Father." Jaemin let out tears of happiness. Jaemin turned to Jeno looking in his eyes. Jeno copped Jaemin's cheeks wiping away the tears.

  
"See? I told you. Our love is real, so it will find a way. For you and your love I am ready to fight until the end." And they shared a kiss.

  
•°•°•°•

[1 year later]

After all the fuss, the wedding was canceled. Donghyuck and his brother, Taeyong, moved to the Lee palace, where Donghyuck studied Lee kingdom's history and politics furthur. And soon Minhyung and him got married, becoming the kingdom's new wedded Kings.

  
As for the Na kingdom they were now friends and partners with the Lees. Yuta and Sicheng took the King's and Queen's place. Yuta kept apologizing to Jaemin for a while until he made completely sure that Jaemin forgave him for what he did.

  
As for Jaehyun, don't be sad or sorry for him. He got closer with Taeyong, the only one who was honest with him, and made sure Taeyong was feeling safe in the Lees palace. He'd visit them quite often, not the now King Donghyuck's brother was complaining. With Donghyuck being the king he didn't quite have a company so he was more than happy to spend his time with Jaehyun.

  
And as for Jeno and Jaemin, Jeno offered Jaemin to live in a lovely cottage, in the middle of the flower fields, that was surrounded all my different trees and flowers and river running right next to it. It once belonged to his uncle. And Jaemin agreed. They now lived together with their adopted little daughter and three adorable cats, and would still visit their kingdom's from time to time.

And you'd ask who am I that told you this story? Well I am the one who was there all the time. Be it night, where I was seen more visibly, or be it day, where I was faded yet present in the clear sky. I am the moon under who's light our beautiful heroes feel in love.

THE END


End file.
